An Invite to the Art Club
by Klutzilla01
Summary: Karin had been skipping football practice much to the Teikoku football team's chargin. To fix this, Taka and Yamato are sent by Heracles to invite her to a special 'football-art gathering'. OC ALERT forgot to put that in, sorry


**An invite to the art club**

**By: Klutzilla01**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 it belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am just using the characters and their relationships for my own satisfaction. Niji Koizumi is mine though.

Warning: Grammar, Language, Anger problems, and this being unbeta'd

--

"Karin? You want..._Karin_?" Koizumi Niji stared at the two towering men suspiciously.

One had long but messy gray hair with dead fish eyes and a seemingly permanent bored face while the other was the opposite, with wildly shaggy dark brown hair (That reminded him of a messy Mohawk except with the rest of his hair still on his head), lively eyes, and a face that just screamed overconfidence.

They reminded him of a monster and a creepy pedo. Not that his opinion mattered.

But being Karin's (overly suspicious, overprotective, sister complex, secret admirer, that just happens to go to another school -He didn't pass the Teikoku exams by one point- as well as the current president of the stand alone Karin fan club) twin brother, he decided to interrogate them further.

"Yes, yes we do." The frown-y guy replied, his eyes fixed on small Niji (He was as tall as Karin though, so he wasn't TOO tiny). "And... why exactly do you want to see her?" The boy wore a scowl and glared. A Pedophiliac and a monster were not worthy of hanging out with his sister, and as far as he was concerned these two just passed the test (with flying colors).

"Well, to invite her of course!" The pedo chirped. He continued to smile a disgustingly cheery smile that blinded people with its pretty goodness.

"Invite her!? What _exactly_ will you inviter her to?" Niji asked his voice displaying his obvious discontentment. The monster shrugged and looked out into the Koizumi's yard. It was well kept with lush green grass, different array of colored flowers, and a wooden picket fence that surrounded the entire yard. Good stuff. "We're inviting her to the art club of our school." he replied.

Niji gasped and stepped back in surprise. "D-Did you just say the _art_ club!? As in _the_ art club of _Teikoku_!? But I thought you could only get in there through recommendations!" he exclaimed.

"Is that true?" pedo asked, looking entirely clueless. "I didn't know that at all!" and began to laugh it off. Niji growled at him.

"Of course not, Yamato, you're not apart of the art club anyways." 'Yamato' patted his companion's back.

"Guess you're right, Taka!" he laughed a bit more but easily calmed down. Niji blinked a few times before pointing a dramatic finger at them. "W-What!? So then...you're NOT apart of the Teikoku art club at all?"

"No." they both said.

"But you're inviting my sister to the art club." Niji said, rubbing his temples.

"Correct."

".... Umm... are you guys like, wannabe art club members or something?" Niji had to ask this. He couldn't make sense of this at all.

"Ha-ha, of course we aren't! We're apart of the amefuto club of Teikoku, the Teikoku Alexander's! We as representatives of the club have come here to recruit Karin Koizumi to the art club for one full day!!" Yamato pointed to himself and made his teeth shine in his blinding smile.

An awkward silence loomed over the trio. "...That...w-wait...what!?" Niji looked at them as though they were idiots. Then he began to fume. "WHAT THE FUCK!? MY SISTER DOESN'T PLAY AMERICAN FOOTBALL! WHO DO YOU THINK SHE IS!? A BIG, BULKY BRUTE!? MY SISTER IS FRAGILE, DELICATE AND A LADY! HER HOBBIES ARE ART AND PIANO! WHENEVER SHE SITS HER LEGS ARE ALWAYS CLOSED AND HER HANDS ALWAYS FOLD OVER HER LAP! HECK, SHE'S ALWAYS FOLDING HER HANDS NO MATTER WHAT! OH AND HAVE YOU SEEN HER HANDWRITING, IT'S GORGEOUS AND ELEGANT JUST LIKE HER, AND WHENEVER SHE WRITES IN ENGLISH SHE CONTINUES TO WRITE ELEGANTLY AND BEAUTIFULLY WHETHER IT'S CURSIVE OR HANDWRIT! THERE IS, IN ABSOLUTELY **NO WAY **SHE HAS EVEN THE _SLIGHTEST _INTERESTS IN SPORTS! BUT HERE YOU ARE, TRYING TO DIRTY HER WITH YOUR..._**FOOT...BALL**_!!IT'S DISGUSTING, AND....AND GAAAAAAHHH!!!! JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER OR I SWEAR, I _**WILL**_ AND I MEAN _**'WIIIILLLL'**_ KILL YOU!!!" He yelled and promptly slammed the door in their faces and left them out in the cold (although it was quite sunny).

--

Yamato and taka stood looking at the wooden door in silence. "Did we do something wrong, Taka?" Yamato asked the stoic receiver.

"We did everything Heracles asked. I don't see what we did wrong." Taka replied, looking over to Yamato with a bored expression. "Maybe we angered him."

"Pssh, I can see that, Taka." Yamato said.

"Yeah... okay, well, I don't have a good reason for that crazy boy anyways. How the hell am I suppose to know anyways, I mean, I've never even heard of the girl much less spoke to her until that day we made her drop her stuff." Taka complained. He was not happy, not happy at all.

"Oh... then how about we just call Karin?" The running back suggested holding up his phone to show the new recruits cell phone number in his phone book.

"...Go ahead and try."

--

A beautiful girl with golden hair slowly opened her eyes when she heard the soft ringing of her cell phone. Slowly she got up and rubbed them. "My phone..." she mumbled picking it up, flipping it open and pressing the call button.

"Mm...Hello?" She wearily said, letting out a yawn, trying to get the sleep out of her head.

"_Hi Karin!" _

Said girl threw her cell phone to the wall.

--

Yamato looked at his cell phone in wonder before turning to Taka. "...The line got cut off. D:"

Taka was silent but in his mind, he could finally understand what that hard thump was he heard. "Let me try."

--

Niji ran to his sister room in alarm of the big thump he heard. "Karin! What's wrong!?" He yelled.

The forced Teikoku player looked up in fear at her beloved brother with teary eyes. And with Niji being well....Niji, he began to panic. "K-Karin, are you okay? What happened? Did some creep come and try to kiss you? Touch you? Hug you? Take you? RAPE YOU!?" his twin only responded by pointing a shaky finger at her cell phone.

....That then began to ring.

--

Taka took his cell phone from his ear and stared at the screen for a second before returning it back to his ear in silence.

'_It's not picking up...'_

--

The Koizumi twins stared at the phone like it was Hiruma holding a gun (Which was quite normal mind you, but still pretty scary).

"N-Niji... t-the phone..." Karin cried silently at the ringing mechanical device.

"I-I know, K-Karin... I-I'll answer it...." Slowly, the nervous boy inched closer to the phone. He picked it up, flipped it open, and pressed the call button.

He slowly brought it up to his ear and said in a shaky breath, "H-Hello?"

"_Hello."_ Said the familiar voice from earlier at the door.

Niji then threw the phone to the floor and stomped on it repeatedly. Letting out a stream of curses as he focused all that pent up frustration and rage he got into the hard stomps he made Karin's phone receive.

--

Taka looked at his phone in mild surprise as he stared at the screen.

"....My line also got caught off as well..." he stated and then pocketed his phone. "I wonder if this place has a bad connection..."

A guy with using his cellphone passed by laughing and talking happily into it without a care in the world.

Yamato sighed. "Maybe it **wasn't** such a good idea to hack into the mainframe of our computer to get her number."

Taka could only nod. "I must agree."

"Well, now what? Heracles won't let us come back empty handed!" Yamato whined. Taka went deep into thought. "Try yelling. That'll definitely get their attention." He finally said after a long moment in silence.

The star of Notre dame nodded and sucked up some air, cupping his hands around his mouth. He opened it and with a might roar, he yelled.

--

"KARIN! KOIZUMI KARIN! COME OUT WE HAVE YOU SURRONDED!" Karin and Niji stiffened at those words (and Taka hit his stupid teammate upside the head).

"J-Just leave us alone!" Niji yelled back. His female twin peeked out her window, surprised to see both the long haired man and the loud running back on her doorstep. They still were as tall and scary as before.

She really didn't want to join the football club, (but it was hard to reject Yamato-shi much less argue with him) actually, she wanted to join the art club, her real reason not just to enjoy art there, but to get closer to the art club president (whom she had a crush on).

Yet even though she submitted one of her best pieces', she was not invited to join at all, in fact, she was rejected, and that hurt. She had felt like she was entirely unworthy of the president's feelings and went into a small depression (no wrist cutting was involved mind you) for a time (and still is though she won't admit it). Then, during practice, when she thought she was finally over the damn president, she just had to notice him during her practice.

As it turned out, the football practice field is on his way home. Dammit.

Everyday she'd be the only one to spot him and always, she'd halt her practice just long enough to watch him leave the gates, art bag hanging on his right shoulder and the occasional art utensil still clutched tightly in his hands.

She really did think she was discreet about it though, but being confronted by Taka on the matter during one of their breaks made her incredibly embarrassed, so embarrassed in fact, that she was skipping practices just to avoid the teen.

Her eyes closed in on the receiver who was her (forced) 'Football buddy' (as they say). He was as stoic as usual. But to her surprise (Read: Utter despair and horror), his head slowly turned to her direction and stared straight into her eyes. She openly gaped at him as he just continued staring.

Then, after mustering up all of her courage (read: Fear), she went on and opened up her window, surprising not only Niji but Taka as well.

--

"A-Ah, h-hello... Honjo-san, Yamato-san..." Karin yelped.

"Good morning, Karin." Taka greeted.

"Morning, Karin!" Yamato greeted.

"Get out of our front lawn!" Niji yelled back, and slammed the window closed, quickly recovering his earlier shock.

--

"The nerve of those people!" Niji fumed. "Harassing my sister like that; I'll definitely call the police next time!" Karin stayed silent at this.

"Niji," Karin called quietly, "Um, I'm going to change now so..." the girl blushed awkwardly and her bother nodded in understanding. "I understand then, I'll make you some breakfast."

Karin nodded and her brother left. She sighed and stared at the miserable mess of bolts and wires that was once her cell phone.

'_Mom is going to freak..._'

Was her (not so) final thought as she began to change.

--

When Karin walked down the stairs, she smelt the tempting aroma of an omelet reach her nose. Her brother truly was a master chef.

"Making an omelet today, Niji?" The quarterback asked.

"Yup, and as a special brotherly love bonus, I'll use your favorite ingredients—Like ham!" Karin wanted to correct her brother and say she in fact hated ham; but because she loved him so much, she kept quiet.

The girl proceeded to go into the kitchen when she heard the loud knock on the door. She stopped and stared at the door. Niji also paused in his cooking and glared at the wooden entrance but then turned back to his cooking in irritation.

"Just leave them alone, Karin!" Niji said. "They're just a bunch of losers who have nothing better to do!"

"HEY, we can hear you, Y'know!" came the muffled voice from the door.

"Oh yeah, like I care!" Niji retorted and returned to the stove.

Karin walked towards the door and stood in front of it. _'Should I open it...?'_ she thought. Slowly, she brought up her hand, shaking as she reached the knob. She gulped nervously as she grasped and then turned the doorknob. Quickly, she yanked at the door; scared at what would come when she opened it.

But for ten, good long minutes, her fear was not issued. In fact, for those ten minutes, she spent trying in vain to open her front door in failure. That's when she finally had the idea that maybe... it was **locked **(She was never the sharpest crayon in the box during morning hours), and it was, so she quickly unlocked it; berating her stupidity about her locked door.

But before she could even grasp the knob again, the door was forced opened and rudely smacked her in the face.

"Oops...."

--

"You bastards better be glad I didn't call the police." Niji growled not at all happy with the fact that he had to bandage his dear twin sister's nose.

"Yes, yes, Koizumi-kun; but whatever would you need the police for?" Yamato asked as he sat in the wooden chair; hands folded neatly on the kitchen table.

"FEH! I'd need them for Stalking, home invasion, and assault!" The boy replied curtly.

"...You and Karin aren't at all alike you know?" Yamato shot back after a long moment of silence.

"Just because were twins doesn't mean we have to be EXACTLY alike." Niji growled.

"Actually," Karin said hesitantly, catching the group's attention. "I've always thought me and Niji were a lot alike." She finished quietly and looked down nervously with the attention she got.

The original Eyeshield jumped up and slammed his hands on the table. "HOW, exactly!?" he demanded. "Karin, you're nervous, polite, and cute!('The nervous part hit Karin like an arrow) Koizumi-kun is blunt, rude, and completely...." that's when Yamato began looking at the two more closely.

Niji and Karin's hair were exactly alike; except; Niji's braided hair was tighter and rested on his back, while Karin's was on her shoulder. Their faces were also identical; except Karin had shinier lips and longer eyelashes. And then their build, the only differences were the shoulder width (which weren't so different) and the fact that Niji had no curves.

You would actually believe they were twins.

"Well?" Niji asked, kindly waiting for the football player to finish his sentence. Yamato was silent as he slowly sat down again, seemingly thinking. A long silence loomed over them.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU SAY SOMETHING AND THEN YOU STOP!? AND YOU'RE TELLING ME _I'M_ THE RUDE ONE! GEEZ REALLY, TALK ABOUT BEING A HYPO-!" Karin quickly covered Niji's mouth to prevent him from yelling any longer.

"Umm, so, why are you here, again?" The girl quickly asked, not wanting her brother to yell anymore. Really, it was embarrassing enough for her brother to be yelling at them so early but if the _neighbor's _woke up... she'll definitely be in for it (Since Niji was just that... intimidating).

"We wanted to invite you to the Teikoku art room." Taka quickly said making Niji and Karin both wide-eyed. "T-The art room?" She asked, feeling all of the pain and depressions build up in her heart once more. She loosened her hold on her brother who took the chance to lunge himself at the football star receiver.

"YOU _**COCK MUNCHING, PIN HEADED, ASSHOLE!!!**_ DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD KARIN WORKED TO GET INTO THAT PLACE, ONLY TO GET REJECTED AND HAVE HER HOPES AND DREAMS SMASHED!?!? DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN SHE FELT WHEN THAT REJECTIO LETTER WRITTEN TO HER PERSONALLY WES SENT TO HER; HOW PITIFUL AND WORTHLESS SHE FELT WHEN THAT HAPPENED!?!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE PAIN OF REJECTION!? HUH!? DO YOU!?!?!?!?" Niji was currently being held back by his sister as he let out all that anger at Teikoku onto the football stars.

Yamato looked at the two seriously; that rare face that lacked its goofy charm disappearing. "I do know... I truly do know how you feel; Karin. Believe me, it hurts, but..." He looked down onto the tiled floor and tightened his fists. "I had sworn that one day; I will get my revenge on him, and beat him down!" Old Eyeshield yelled.

The room then quieted down into an awkward silence; engulfing all of the room and its inhabitants.

Karin seemed to be in deep in thought; Yamato pouting in his bad mood, Niji sneering and scowling at the man in deep hatred, and Taka being calm as ever.

Finally as if she was given a divine inspiration from God Himself, she answered.

"Alright, I'll go."

Immediately, Yamato stopped his brooding and flashed his dazzling smile at her. Taka raised an eyebrow at his 'football buddy' (Or so they say) but said nothing. Niji gaped at his sister in a total unhappy surprise.

"B-But... Karin!" He yelled out in protest but his twin only gave him a small smile. "Niji... this could be... my chance..." She said humbly. The sight of him widening his eyes and calming down was sign enough to Karin he understood.

Yamato and Taka stared in question, but didn't pry. The only female here bowed politely. "I-If it's alright, may I accept this invite...?" she asked, although everyone knew the answer.

About to answer, Yamato was soon cut off by Taka's deep and monotonous voice.

"No." Everyone stared at him in silence. He fidgeted a little. "...It was a joke..." He quickly said. No body dared comment.

'_But it sounded so real...'_

_--_

A/N: I decided to make this a two shot since I didn't want to put the two together. Please, no flaming.... And I already know I should be working on my other fanfic but... this came out instead so please... don't comment on that...

Thank you for reading! ^_^;

Oh, and please review.


End file.
